


Remnant Revamp

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Chaos, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt at filling some of the plot-holes in the AC story-line. What might have happened if Yazoo and Loz had survived the explosion at the end of AC? Semi-AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so we all saw Advent Children right? And noticed the major plot holes? This is my take on them, trying to fill out a bit of the story. It's epically long for something I've written, and probably as schizo as me on a bad day. Don't know how much sense it makes, but it still makes me happy.

Vincent pulled his cloak tighter around himself, trying to keep warm in his position on a branch high up in a shining white tree. Huddling together, he tried making himself as small as possible, as the red cape really contrasted with the colour of the forest. He was trying to look inconspicuous, but it was hard. Luckily the three brothers – or were they clones? – were too busy arguing amongst themselves to notice him. His finger tightened around Cerberus' trigger when he heard them mention names familiar to him. 'Tseng' ... and 'Elena'? They had captured the two Turks? He sharpened his hearing, trying to pick up on the details. They had 'borrowed' them from under Shinra's nose up by the Northern Crater, or so they said. So Rufus Shinra was still alive? Good to know. But what about Tseng? Vincent didn't owe the Wutaian anything, but he did actually like the man. For a Turk he was pretty decent, and didn't deserve to die at the hands of those ... copies.   
  
At least they seemed to be well made copies. The one with the long hair looked so much like a younger, slightly more fragile version of the General it was scary. He was the reason Vincent was listening in on the conversation. Wandering around Gaia, he had suddenly ended up back on the northern continent, somewhere in the Sleeping Forest, searching for the flower-girl's last resting-place. In between the trees he had stumbled over the three men in the middle of a full-blown argument. Apparently they couldn't agree on what to do with the Turks, the big one wanting to just dispose of them, and the leader wanting to try getting more info out of them. The long-haired one was leaning up against one of the trees, blood staining his hands, even his face. A face that looked so much like Sephiroth's while he stood there sneering that Vincent felt a chill run down his spine. In the end he had apparently had enough of the other's fighting, and interrupted them.  
  
“Brothers! I do not care either way what happens to those people. Torturing them has been as much fun as could be expected, but I don't think we will get any further info out of them. I say, either we dump them somewhere or we just kill them. You decide.” He pushed away from the tree, and turned, walking – no, sauntering – away. The aura of deadly grace that surrounded him was almost greater than the one that had surrounded Sephiroth. He wondered what kind of connection they might have had with the dead general? With Hojo's impact on the world, it could be anything.  
  
The two other men followed the long-haired one, still bickering amongst themselves. Vincent decided he'd follow too, to see if he could help the two Turks. They weren't too bad, even though they'd most likely had it coming.  
  
Inside the City of the Ancients, Vincent saw the two Turks in question lying tied up on the ground, in a bloody mess. Both looked more dead than alive. Not that that really mattered. He himself was more dead than alive too, and he managed perfectly fine.  
  
The long-haired man turned to what he had termed his 'brothers'.  
  
“Kadaj. Have you decided?”   
  
“Yes, yes. Just kill them. They won't talk any more.” So that was the leaders name? _'Kadaj'_. Vincent made a mental note of remembering that. At Kadaj's command the long-haired one quickly drew his gun, and aimed for Tseng's head. Too bad for him Vincent was quicker. In a flurry of red, a cape-like visage, he stole the two incapacitated forms from under their noses and disappeared in to the shadows of the forest. Sometimes, just sometimes, Chaos' wings were a good thing.  
  
He could hear yelling behind him, but didn't look back; he didn't have the time. Without even trying he could feel both Tseng and Elena's life-signs slowly coming to a halt. Every heartbeat was slightly more laboured than the last, every breath a bit shallower. He should head for the nearest town with a hospital. South, he thought, over the ocean to Edge on speedy wings.  
  
Luckily they both survived the flight, and after leaving the Turks in the doctors' capable hands, he promptly headed back to the Sleeping Forest. He wanted to know more about these ... children. Perhaps even children of Jenova. He just hoped they would still be where he had left them. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
All three were still hanging around, looking just a bit more pissed than they had last time. They seemed to be a bit more aware of their surroundings this time, so no loitering in the treetops for him this time around. He'd have to go for a more direct approach. He'd wait until one of them hopefully wandered off, leaving the other two behind, and then proceed. He just hoped it wouldn't be the big brute.  
  
XOXOX  
  
He got lucky. As night crept up on them, the long-haired one, which he still hadn't caught the name of, strolled into the forest on his own. Vincent stalked after, hiding his presence as well as he could. The man just continued walking for several minutes until he reached a clearing in the forest. There he suddenly turned, looking straight in Vincent's direction.   
  
“Come out, come out, whoever you are. Come say hello to my Velvet Nightmare.” His gun had suddenly appeared in his hand, pointed the same way he was looking. Vincent nearly smiled. The man had apparently been more aware of his surroundings that he had let on. He stalked out from behind the trees, his own weapon in hand.   
  
“Only if you greet Cerberus properly in return.”   
  
“Who are you?” Earlier that evening Yazoo had noticed that the same presence that had stolen their hostages had reappeared. He hadn't told his brothers, as he suspected they'd be extremely pissed off and make a big issue of it. He was pretty sure they'd never actually found out who it was then. He'd taken it upon himself to lure out whoever or whatever it was that had been watching them. Apparently it had been a tall, dark-haired man, clad in red. Red like the blur that had snatched the Turks from under their noses. “Do you know where Mother is?”   
  
The red-clad person shook his head, but spoke.  
  
“I'd like to ask you the same. Who are you? Why did you try to kill Tseng?”  
  
“Tseng? Oh, was that his name? The pretty Wutaian who screamed so nicely when I drove a blade into his stomach. The girl wasn't nearly as nice. I didn't like her.” Yazoo scowled, and sneered. “She only cried. Didn't want to tell me anything. Not even when I threatened to let Loz rape her. Well, I say rape. It would've been more like 'break'. Loz really doesn't know how to handle delicate items.” The arrogant sneer turned positively vicious.   
  
The boy's comments nearly made the usually stoic Vincent boil over with rage. Even though he didn't know Elena that well, anyone that treated a lady like that deserved to die. Or at least experience the treat themselves. Gold started seeping into the irises of his eyes, and he had to fight to hold back the familiar fury. Silently, he made a deal with the demon inside; if Chaos let Vincent have some control he'd let him join in. Not in his full form though, Vincent only wanted to borrow some of that ruthlessness that was so intrinsic to Chaos. He needed to have the control, he still wanted to find out who they were, and what they were planning, not tear the boy to shreds. When Chaos gave him his silent approval, Vincent's own leer widened imperceptibly, and the gold completely drove the red from his eyes.  
  
In a flash he had moved from where he stood a moment ago, to drive the smirking gun-wielder up against a tree. Cerberus had lodged under Yazoo's chin, and Vincent's claw pinned his gun-hand over his head. As Yazoo's eyes widened in surprise, Vincent laughed. Or was it Chaos? He wasn't even sure himself.   
  
Yazoo tried fighting him off, but he'd already lost his advantage. When Vincent caressed the line of his chin with the cold steel of Cerberus, he stilled, not wanting to accidentally make the gun go off.  
  
“Good boy,” Vincent purred in his ear. “Now, I do believe I asked you something. Who. Are. You?” Every word was punctuated by a tap of metal against Yazoo's jawbone, the threat behind them clear.  
  
“Yazoo. The two other are Kadaj and Loz.” He shivered under Vincent's grip, but tried to keep still. He was already planning several ways to try and overpower the dark-haired man, but for the time being the stranger had the upper hand. Even so, Yazoo could wait; wait and study. But when Vincent's pressed closer to him a second later, his resolve wavered as he could feel the power thrumming through the muscles in his lean body.  
  
“I don't care about your names. I want to know who you are. Why do you in particular look so much like that person? So much like the one that could have been mine.” Yazoo noticed something almost melancholic in Vincent's voice, but simultaneously he seemed so threatening pressed up against Yazoo, that he couldn't help but answer the inquiry.  
  
“We don't know. We can't remember anything from more than two years ago. We only know we have to find Mother. Without Mother we are nothing. Without her we can't bring about the Reunion.” Without thinking, he had told the stranger nearly everything. And he felt like he had to continue. “We know about him though. The one you speak of. Mother told Kadaj, in his mind. He was our ... brother? Something like that. Mother's other son. Sephiroth.”  
  
“The Reunion?” Vincent couldn't help it; while listening to Yazoo's velvet voice he revelled in the heat emanating from the lean body between him and the tree. “What's that?”   
  
Yazoo even smelled like Sephiroth had done, Vincent noticed. Just with an added tinge of gunpowder mixed in with it. Vincent liked the smell of gunpowder. He breathed in the fragrance, his face in the nook of Yazoo's neck, and sighed. Obviously Chaos liked the scent too, as he was purring in the back of Vincent's mind.  
  
“Not ... sure. Kadaj knows more. Please let me go.” Yazoo didn't know why, but the other man felt so much stronger than him, much more so than he had anticipated. His presence alone was enough to make him spill his guts like that. There was something off about him. Something ... inhuman. He tried looking in the other's eyes, and noticed the flickering colours there. Red swirls in gold. Gold swirls in red. It wasn't like red eyes were that uncommon, but these were definitely not human. He started fighting again, wanting to get away from the unsettling man.  
  
“Please. Don't.” It wasn't a request, Yazoo got that much. The sound of the gun being cocked just accentuated the words. “I'm not very good at handling delicate things either. And the one inside me is even worse at it. **He** wants to tear you limb from limb, to revel in your screams of pain. **I** just want to teach you a lesson.” He smiled coldly down at Yazoo. He dropped his gun-hand, placing the weapon back in it's holster. Then he switched hands, pinning Yazoo to the tree with his gun-hand, and brought the gauntlet down to run it along the line of Yazoo's chin. Seeing a slight tinge of fear seeping into his eyes again, Vincent had to tell himself that Yazoo deserved this for what he and his kin had done to the two Turks. Still, the part of him that was Vincent reeled. He wasn't that kind of man. But in the back of his mind Chaos kept chanting his mantra of destruction.   
  
“Just do it,” he heard. “You know you want to. You know he deserves it. Remember what he did to Elena. Let him get a taste of his own medicine. See how much he looks like the traitor.” Chaos kept whispering encouragements in his mind until Vincent couldn't hold back any more.   
  
His gauntlet latched around Yazoo's fragile neck, squeezing hard enough to warn that any resistance wouldn't be well received from his side. He closed the distance between their faces, latching on to Yazoo's lower lip. When he gasped, Vincent's tongue slipped between his lips to invade his mouth. Vincent took what he wanted, without much care for Yazoo, but when he heard distant footfalls, his head snapped back and he smirked down at the confused youth. He lifted his hand and let the index-finger of his gauntlet cut into skin along the line of Yazoo's collarbone.  
  
“Remember that I could have taken so much more if I really wanted to. Remember that the next time you threaten a poor woman with rape. Also remember this; I'll be watching you. Yazoo.” With that last threat he disappeared in a flurry of red fabric.  
  
Out from the forest walked both of Yazoo's brothers, and when Kadaj saw his startled expression, he came running over, the constant maniacal frown intensifying.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Nothing. Nothing at all. I just thought I remembered something from the past.”  
  
“What? What?” Both Kadaj and Loz studied him questioningly.  
  
“A name. Just a name. Vincent.”  
  
“Who's that?”  
  
“I really don't know.”  
  
XOXOX  
  
From that moment Yazoo constantly felt like someone was watching him. He tried not talking aloud about their plans for the days to come, but he couldn't stop his brothers from doing so. Not without telling them what had happened. And for some reason it felt like it was important that he didn't. As if it was a matter of life or death.  
  
When the children had been brought to the Sleeping Forest, and Kadaj had started his tirade again, Yazoo was only half listening, trying to figure out if that person was still around. But then Cloud showed up, and all he could think about was how Brother had betrayed them. He pulled out Velvet and joined the fight.  
  
XOXOX  
  
When the red blur zipped past him, his breath caught in his throat. The words that had been whispered in his ear in the passing, rung loudly in his mind. “I said I'd be watching you”.  
  
That man had stolen Brother from them too. In a fit of anger he fired several shots after the red piece of cloth that was retreating into the shadows between the threes for a second time.  
  
 **Who** was he?  
  
XOXOX  
  
Elsewhere in the forest Vincent let Cloud in on what he had learned about the brothers and their search for Jenova's head during his time watching them. Then he sent Cloud, and Marlene who had suddenly shown up, on their way back to Edge with the info he had gathered.   
  
So this was what it was all about? Another fight? Another battle?  
  
Well, if that was the only thing that kept them all together, 'all' as in the group of heroes from the war with the General, who was he to stop it? Cloud needed the fight. Fighting was his sole reason for being, and he withered without a challenge.  
  
Vincent headed for Edge too. According to Marlene he supposedly needed to buy a cellphone.  
  
XOXOX  
  
As the _Shera_ hovered over the ruins of Midgard, Vincent told Cid to back away, to let Cloud fight his own fight. If he could kill the ghost of Sephiroth, maybe he could move on.   
  
XOXOX  
  
“I will not become a memory.”   
  
Sephiroth vanished in a flurry of black feathers, and as the feathers dispersed, Kadaj's limp form fell to the ground. Struggling, he got on his feet, desperately trying to attack Cloud.  
  
Yazoo reached the rooftop just in time to see Kadaj disappear from Brother's arms. He didn't want to be left behind, and in anger he attacked Cloud one last time. With a smirk on his face he decided. He was going after Kadaj to search for the Promised Land. And he was taking as many others as possible with him.  
  
“Let's all go together....” The materia in his arm started overloading.   
  
“So everyone can play....” Loz joined him, and in moments the roof of the building erupted into flames.  
  
XOXOX  
  
Vincent had been watching from the _Shera_ , and the second he noticed what was about to happen he had jumped out of an open cargo-door. Loz and Yazoo were the last remnants of the man who could have been his own son if the Fates had wanted it different. The Fates, Hojo and Lucretia Crescent. For some reason, all too egotistical, he didn't want every last part of him to disappear for ever.   
  
He acted purely on instinct, and the insistent encouragement of Chaos who apparently had taken a liking to the clones. He tore the slots holding the materia from both Loz and Yazoo. Flinging them as far away as possible, he swept all three of the men on the roof with him, and fled the explosion. He covered them from the cleansing rain as well as he could, seeing how it seemed to want to erase them from Gaia's surface. First he dropped the two brothers off at an empty ruin of an apartment-complex, before delivering Cloud at Aerith's church. He stayed around for long enough to see the children be healed of their geostigma, but then he disappeared back into the shadows and returned to the ruin. Deep down he somehow still hoped the clones were alive, but he had no idea if that was even possible after the rain had tried to eradicate them – or cleanse them?  
  
XOXOX  
  
When he walked through the doorway into the building where he had left them, he saw that the two forms where still lying where he had left them. Something was off though; they didn't look exactly as they had earlier on. Gone was the silver hair they had all had in common. Loz' short-cropped hair had turned dark brown, a common colour in the area. Yazoo's long tresses were still light in colour, but more blond than silver.  
  
He walked over and knelt by the still forms, touching Yazoo's face. When his eyes suddenly fluttered open under the touch, Vincent noticed that they had lost their unnatural glow, and turned bright blue. He wondered if this was how Lucrecia's son would have looked without Hojo's interference. The youth still bore enough of a resemblance of Sephiroth that it might be possible.  
  
He studied Yazoo as he regained consciousness, and he noticed instantly when he recognized him. The panic that appeared in his eyes was magnified by his confusion.  
  
“You! What're you doing here?” He tried to scramble away from Vincent's touch, but his hands lacked the strength to push him up, and he fell back down on the floor. Then something weird hit him. He could remember. Suddenly there were more than two years of memories in his mind. He could remember his name. His whole name. Not just the part he had been told by some scientist. He could remember his family. His ... sister? His hands came up to clasp over his ears, and he screamed as all the memories collected throughout his life rushed over him simultaneously. He didn't think, he just threw himself at the closest person, seeking solace, seeking silence. Whatever or whoever could silence the torrent in his mind would be welcome.  
  
Vincent stared down at the sobbing form in his arms; a form who first had tried getting away from him, and then had suddenly launched himself into his arms. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but well, he couldn't help it; he hugged Yazoo close and patted his head. He seemed so much younger than he had just hours ago. Nearly, just nearly like a child. He fitted a bit too well in Vincent's lap to be a child. All too well.  
  
When there came a moan from Loz' direction, Vincent turned his head to watch. The big man was sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked so different with dark hair, and when he opened his eyes they were just as dark.  
  
“W-wha...?” He looked around, and when he noticed Vincent his eyebrows drew together in a scowl. “You're one of them!” He got to his feet, and backed himself into a wall. His hands automatically searched for his weapon, and Vincent was glad he had removed it earlier.   
  
“There is no 'them' or 'us' any longer, Loz. Kadaj is gone. Sephiroth is gone, and so is Jenova. The Lifestream cleansed her cells completely out of you. Look at Yazoo.” He lifted Yazoo's chin to turn his face towards Loz.   
  
“Brother?” Yazoo hadn't noticed Loz until Vincent had turned his head. The tsunami in his mind was diminishing, and he could nearly think normally again. He just had to concentrate very had. He looked up at Vincent again. “You saved us both? Why? Aren't we enemies?”  
  
“I said so before; you look so much like him. Like Sephiroth.”  
  
“But why would that matter to you? Wasn't he your enemy? The enemy of all Gaia?”  
  
“Yes, but he was also the son of the woman I once loved.” When Yazoo looked like he was about to speak, Vincent silenced him with a finger to the lips. “No, not your Mother. Lucrecia. She was the woman who bore him. Had the Fates been kinder he might have been my son. She's dead. He's dead. You two are the only thing left with any sort of connection to her. Even though I do believe you have lost that connection now?” He lifted an eyebrow in question.  
  
“Yes, I remember now. My name, my family, my home. But it's all gone. Years ago. During the war. Then Hojo found me. And I found Kadaj. And Loz.” Yazoo looked over at his 'brother'. “Do you remember? In the lab? The injections, the pain, the screaming?” Yazoo closed his eyes, and an expression of pain crossed over his face. Loz stared at him for a moment, and then a look of sudden remembrance hit him too. With his back to the wall, he sank to the floor. His hand came up to his eyes, and he swore loudly and profanely, before starting to sob silently. In between sobs muttered words like 'dead' and 'father' could be heard.   
  
When his hand finally came away from his eyes, they were red and swollen, and the look on his face seemed to be pure anguish.  
  
“My dad ... my little brother. Both were killed years ago. And I could do nothing to save them.” The tears started streaming from his eyes again, dripping from his chin.  
  
“Loz.” Yazoo held out his hands, signalling him over. On his hands and knees Loz scrambled over, and buried his face in Yazoo's lap, sobbing silently.  
  
“Don't cry, Loz.” Yazoo was stroking Loz' hair gently, and had apparently forgotten about his own predicament as soon as Loz had started crying. He needed to be a good brother, even though they weren't related by blood. They had nobody else left but each other. Even Kadaj was gone. Their leader. How were they to find their way without him? Yazoo had apparently forgot who's lap he was sitting in, and leaned into the strong, warm frame.   
  
“What should we do now, Loz? We have nowhere to go.” He ran his fingers through Loz' short, bristled hair. He was startled when Vincent spoke again, just beside his ear.  
  
“You could come with me. I'll probably be drifting around for a while more. Searching....”  
  
“But ... But we tortured your friends. We even tried to kill them.”  
  
“Nobody on this planet is completely innocent. The war corrupted people, hardened them. Even the Turks you kidnapped have lives on their conscience. Several in fact. I probably have even more than most.... The only thing I want from you is company. But it's up to you.” He circled his arms around Yazoo in a gentle hug, but not pushing the contact any further.   
  
“Loz. What do you say?”  
  
“I don't trust him. He's our enemy.”  
  
“I've met him before. He could have killed me then. Or worse. He didn't.”  
  
“But ... when?” Loz' eyebrows furrowed together again in thought.  
  
“Back in the forest. Yesterday. Right before he stole the Turks from us.”  
  
“Was that him?” Loz scowled up from Yazoo's lap, past him, up at Vincent. “Bastard.”  
  
Vincent could do nothing but chuckle. “You're not the first to call me that. Won't be the last either, I suppose.”  
  
“But will you come with? I'll make you a deal, if we manage to not kill each other, I won't tell anyone you're the ones that tried resurrecting Sephiroth. And I'll show you around on Gaia. Maybe you can find your own way in the end. I'll be happy to know you're alive and all right somewhere.”  
  
“What else can we do? We can't stay here, everyone knows our faces, even though we appear to look a bit different.” For once it was Loz who came to a logical conclusion. Indeed they couldn't stay in Edge, most of the city's population had seen them stealing their children from them the previous day.   
  
“We'll come with you. Maybe we can find a place to settle down. Also, I think we both need some time to sort through the memories we just regained.” Yazoo sank back against Vincent's torso again. “Can I sleep here? I'm so tired....” His voice trailed off sleepily.  
  
“Sure thing. And as Yazoo fell asleep in Vincent's lap, Loz fell asleep on the floor. They really weren't more than big children, were they? Vincent smiled slightly, and the decided to try to figure out what the hell he, and Chaos, had gotten himself into.  
  
XOXOX  
  
The next morning Vincent awoke under a pile of limbs on the floor, his own stiff from the awkward position he'd been sleeping in. Vincent carefully untangled himself from the other two men, and sat up against a wall. He'd wait for them to wake on their own. He wouldn't leave, as he was pretty much sure they'd been left behind way too often. Used and abused for someone else's goals. So much like the General, and still so much like himself too.   
  
He almost fell asleep again, leaning against the old wood, but when Loz started sobbing again, he quickly returned to their side again, to do the only thing he knew to calm people – or was that pets? – down when they were upset. He patted their heads gently.  
  
When the both of them awoke, he told them he had to go see how Cloud was before they could leave town, and also collect some of his things. He'd be back before midday, with food for them. At the mention of food Loz' stomach growled loudly.   
  
“Lots of food it is then.” A tiny smile graced his face has he stood to leave. “I'll be back soon.”   
  
XOXOX  
  
At the church a whole group of people had gathered. They were standing around a hole in the ground, a well that had sprung up over night. In the middle of it Cloud was floating. Vincent wondered who'd put him in there. He had left him on one of the benches the night before, as he hadn't been in too bad a shape compared to the other two.  
  
After Cloud had woken up in the middle of the pool, it turned out that the water healed the geostigma. Several of the infected children waded out into it, and at that happy sight Vincent turned his back on the crowd and left. He'd be back another time. When he was needed again.  
  
He fetched his few possessions from the flat he'd been occupying lately, and headed back to the brothers. On the way he found a merchant and stocked up on provisions and some changes of clothes. And a new cellphone. He even bought some sweets for the two, thinking it might cheer them up a little bit at least. He seemed to remember something about sweets being effective against depressions. When Chaos chuckled at his mostly unavailing efforts of trying to remember how to deal with other humans, he mentally scolded the demon. Loudly.  
  
XOXOX  
  
Back in the abandoned building he found the brothers sleeping in each other's arms again. They really did have only each other. He studied their sleeping faces. Tilting his head, he pondered how old they might have been; from the look of it they were in their early twenties, but they both acted younger. Especially Loz. He pushed some stray strands of dirty-blonde hair out of Yazoo's face, studying the delicate features. He really did look a lot like Sephiroth, more than any of the other two had. He wondered if there were some genes in common there, other than the Jenova-cells he had been infused with.  
  
Yazoo stirred under his touch, his eyes flickering open.  
  
“Mornin'.... Again. D'ya have some food?” Apparently they recovered quickly. Vincent wiggled the bag of food in front of Yazoo's face, which brightened up considerably. “Give me!”  
  
Vincent opened the bag and handed Yazoo one of the prefabricated sandwiches he had bought. They wouldn't keep, but for that morning they would do. Yazoo poked Loz until he woke up, and passed him the sandwich. Vincent handed Yazoo another one, and had one himself too. They ate in silence, eyeing each other warily. There seemed to be some sort of agreement between them not to talk too much. Still, he felt like he had to say something.  
  
“We'll leave in an hour if it's okay with you. Before the sun heats up the sand around here too much.” The two other nodded, not wanting to stay in Edge for too long either.  
  
“Do you have anything you need to pick up before we leave?”  
  
“No. Well, I wish I had Velvet, but she broke during the fighting. I'll miss her.” Yazoo looked sad for a moment, but then Vincent smiled and rummaged trough his backpack. His hand came out holding something wrapped in cloth.  
  
“I know this isn't Velvet, but you can have her if you want.” He pulled the fabric to the side to reveal shining metal. It was his old weapon, Quicksilver. Yazoo flew up from the floor, his hands on the weapon in seconds. He picked it up, almost reverently, weighing it in his hand. It didn't feel as good in his hold as Velvet had, but it was a good weapon. And a huge sign of trust from Vincent's side. Yazoo clutched the pistol to his chest, looking up at Vincent, eyes slightly wider than usual.  
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“It's nothing.” Vincent scratched the back of his head, and had it been anyone else, the gesture would have made him look embarrassed. “I just though that if we're going to be walking to the coast, you should be able to protect yourself too. But don't try shooting me with it; I'll get angry. Really angry.”  
  
Yazoo shook his head so vehemently that his hair whipped every way around his face.  
  
“I won't.”  
  
Loz was watching the exchange wordlessly. He was missing his Dual Hound too, but he wasn't going to weep over it. He was a grown-up, and now that he remembered his whole life, he also remembered that he had been stronger before, before the changes Jenova's cells had caused in him. They had screwed with his head. He hadn't always been like that, he'd been the big, strong, nice guy who took care of his 'little brothers', meaning all the younger boys in his village. But that had been before Hojo. He tried accessing the mental strength he had possessed back them, and succeeded partly. He managed to keep his mask, event though Yazoo was getting something precious, and he wasn't.  
  
When Vincent turned to him with another parcel in his hands, Loz was still trying his best to keep up the stone face. Vincent handed him the parcel, and as he unwrapped it he noticed how familiar the weight felt in his hands. It couldn't be? He hurriedly finished, and indeed it was; his own Dual Hound. All he wanted to do was yell happily, but he managed to collect himself; he stood up and held out a hand to Vincent.   
  
“Thank you very much.” Then he released Vincent's hand and turned away, hiding the one tear that ran down his cheek. Giving them back their weapons really was the greatest sign of trust Vincent could ever have shown them. Maybe he really wasn't that bad a person after all. Now Loz just had to find out what kind of relationship Vincent had with his brother; he might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he wasn't blind. Something had to have happened there, for him to wake up and find his brother sitting in the gun-wielders lap. Vincent might have said that their company was the only thing he wanted, but he sure as hell didn't act like it. But well, if Yaz was to end up with one of the enemies – former enemies – he figured Vincent was the lesser of the evils. He'd saved them without even thinking twice. He had no issues with bringing them along on his travels. Even him; Loz, the big, stupid brute. He'd just have to watch them closely; because there was no way he'd let anyone hurt his brother again.  
  
When Vincent gave him a handful of sweets, he momentarily forgot that he was supposed to be suspicious.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at filling some of the plot-holes in the AC story-line. What might have happened if Yazoo and Loz had survived the explosion at the end of AC? Semi-AU.

Outside the building, Vincent held a hand up to shade his eyes from the sun.  
  
“So.... Shall we walk?”   
  
“Wouldn't it be easier if we drove?” Loz looked at Vincent questioningly.  
  
“You still have your bikes? I though they were blown up?” He seemed to remember someone mentioning something about a bomb in a tunnel. That someone being Reno, of course.  
  
“Nah. They're a bit battered, but no worse for wear. How d'ya think we made it to the top of the ShinRa building in time?” In time to see their brother die. Nobody mentioned that. “They should still be parked somewhere close to there.”  
  
“Well, for all practicality's sake, bikes would speed things up. I supposed we should go get them. Lead the way.” With a flick of the hand he bid Loz lead on.  
  
XOXOX  
  
The bikes where parked just where they had left them, looking a bit roughed up, but still drivable. There were only two though, Loz' and Yazoo's. Vincent would have to ride behind one of them, and they all knew it.  
  
“So, which one?” Vincent snorted, slightly amused when Loz face drew together in a grimace. “I guess Yazoo it is then.”  
  
They got on the bikes, Vincent behind Yazoo, and out of town they rode, like the proverbial choco-boys on their chocobos riding into the sunset.  
  
Outside the city-limits they stopped long enough for Vincent to write a message to Cloud telling him that he was leaving. 'At least you have a cellphone now' was the only answer he got.  
  
XOXOX  
  
They headed for Junon, wanting to catch a boat to somewhere. Preferably somewhere very far from Edge. Like Wutai. Wutai was certainly far enough away. After asking around they found that there would be a ship leaving for the distant continent a week or so after they got there. They rented a room at the local inn, and settled down to wait. The room had a kitchenette, and shared a bathroom with all the people on the same floor. They alternated using the one bed and two futons on the floor.   
  
Several nights in a row Vincent woke because one of the others was tossing around sleeplessly. He tried what he could to console them, but he really wasn't a people person, so he had no idea what to do, except asking them to tell him about their memories.  
  
Both remembered being completely different people from who they'd now become. Loz remembered a life as someone's big brother, strong, brave, but kind, if a bit clumsy. He'd protect the weaker kids against the bullies of the neighbourhood, and then his grandmother would make him hot chocolate and tell him what a good boy he was. His father used to praise him for his big muscles and his stamina. But then the war came, and his whole family had been killed. As an orphan he's ended up as a test-subject for Professor Hojo, whose experiments had left Loz as the complete opposite of his true nature; a mere vessel for Sephiroth's violent side.  
  
Yazoo seemed to have a bit more problems sorting out the order of his memories. He remembered a family, faces without names and names without faces, but not clearly defined. He remembered his real name, but would not divulge it to either Vincent or Loz. He remembered places too, but wouldn't tell them where. There was a new sadness behind his eyes that never seemed to leave. Vincent would find him sitting in a windowsill, playing with his hair from time to time, just staring into the night. He didn't want to press the matter, but in the end he had to ask.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Yazoo just stared at his reflection in the glass.  
  
“Do you think I still look like him?” He twined his now straw-blonde hair around his fingers.  
  
“Not as much as before,” Vincent answered honestly. “Even though there still is somewhat of a resemblance. Why do you ask?”  
  
“It was the only thing I was made for, you know? I was his allure. His beauty. Without it, what am I? I can't even remember my past properly.”   
  
Vincent felt slightly shocked, he'd never imagined that this was what bothered Yazoo.  
  
“Yazoo.... You remember your name, don't you? That is who you are. That, and who you make yourself into. And don't believe for a second that you aren't beautiful as you are now.” Standing beside Yazoo, Vincent reached out his hand and let corn-blond hair run between his fingers. It felt like silk. “You might not look as ethereal as you did just days ago, but you're still handsome. Beautiful even. Not like me, not like what Hojo made me into.”  
  
At the mention of Hojo's name, Yazoo's head snapped up.  
  
“Hojo? Did he...? Are you...?”  
  
“Yeah, I'm another of his creations.” Thinking about Hojo made bile rise in Vincent's throat. He hated the man intensely; not as much because of what he did to him, mostly because of what he put Lucrecia through.  
  
“You at least look healthy even after his torture.” Vincent chuckled coldly and poked at his own cheek. “I look dead. Or undead.”  
  
Yazoo tilted his head and stared at him for a second.  
  
“Actually you look more like one of the Gorgons from the ancient myths. Golden brass claw and all. Just not as scary.” Yazoo stopped abruptly, and seemed lost in thought for a moment. “I ... studied literature? I studied literature. Huh.”   
  
He looked back up at Vincent, and some of the sadness has seeped away from his gaze.  
  
“I remembered something. Oh, yeah, we were discussing my looks weren't we?” This time he actually smiled. “Back in the forest ... you kissed me because I looked like him, didn't you? Would you do it again, now that I don't?” Some of his earlier arrogance seemed to have suddenly popped back into his demeanour, and Vincent snorted.  
  
“Actually, I kissed you because you deserved it, going around threatening other people. In addition, you had the prettiest eyes I've seen in a long time. They still are, even if the colour isn't the same. And to tell you the truth, I'd do it again in a heartbeat.” Whoa, there's something like too much honesty, Vincent had to remind himself. And he would need a drink later that night, because Hellmasker was cackling madly in the back of his mind, while Chaos was snickering wickedly.  
  
Yazoo's head snapped up to look at Vincent. “You would?”  
  
“I would.” Well, well, said is said.  
  
Yazoo's eyes twinkled, and he got up from the windowsill to stand in front of Vincent.  
  
“Prove it.”  
  
Vincent looked over to Loz who was sleeping on the floor, apparently oblivious of the exchange going on between the two of them.   
  
“What about him?”  
  
“He won't mind. He's asleep.”  
  
“Then ... come here.” Vincent placed his hand under Yazoo's chin and tilted it up. He stoked his lips over Yazoo's, and pulled the lithe body in front of him closer against his own. Yazoo's hands grabbed hold of the fabric of Vincent's cape, bunching it in his fists, also pulling himself even closer to Vincent.   
  
“More...,” he breathed against Vincent's lips. “I want more.”  
  
Vincent deepened the kiss, but when Loz started snoring loudly they abruptly pulled apart. A slight blush tainted Yazoo's cheeks red.   
  
“I suppose we'll have to continue this another time. And another place.” Vincent gave Yazoo a quick, but heartfelt hug, and turned to leave. He had business to attend to; they would be leaving in just a few days.  
  
XOXOX  
  
After closing the door, he leaned against a wall, breathing hard. Yazoo got to him in ways he hadn't anticipated when he had offered them to go along with him. And they were going to travel together for how long? He was doomed. What the hell was wrong with him? He lusted after the boy he though of as a replacement for what could have been his own son? Wasn't that incestuous or something like that? It wasn't like they were actually related in any way, as far as he knew at least, but it just seemed wrong. He bit his lip, almost to the point of bleeding. Why again had he offered to bring them along? Why had he even saved them? Deep down he wasn't that kind, he only did things that suited his own needs.... Oh bloody hell. Needs. That was exactly the right word wasn't it?   
  
Shaking his head, he pushed away from the wall and walked out of the inn.  
  
XOXOX  
  
He walked down to the dock, and found the office of the liner they had booked a cabin on. He needed to fetch their tickets, and get ready to leave. After getting the tickets for the three-person cabin, he left again, going to the market to buy some other stuff. Yazoo and Loz still only owned the one change of clothes each he had bought for the in Edge and their weapons, and he felt they needed some more for the journey.  
  
Returning to the inn, he felt a bit calmer, but was still a bit shaken. If he knew himself well enough, he would break in the end, if Yazoo continued to be as alluring as he already was. He might think that he had only been a vessel for Sephiroth's allure and charms, but Hojo must have chosen a child that was already equipped with those kinds of charms for his experiments, because Yazoo really didn't lack any of them on his own either. And apparently Chaos had figured out that Yazoo was Vincent's type long before he himself had, and was now gloating.  
  
“Chaos, I swear I'll get so drunk that even you get hung over if you don't stop it. Right this minute.” A fading chuckle was all the answer Vincent got from the demon.  
  
XOXOX  
  
Some days later they boarded the ship, and after settling in their cabin, they noticed that the ship headed out. The trip would take several days, as they had to sail around several huge landmasses to get to Wutai.  
  
Loz was alone in the cabin, resting on a bunk; arms folded behind his head and a thoughtful expression on his face. He was trying to sort out all the old memories that had surged to the surface, as well as the idea that he was someone other from the person he had spent to last two years believing he was. It made him want to cry, but he kept remembering that that wasn't who he really was, and stopped himself every time. Actually it felt like a relief, to be able to consider important things without ending up feeling like an immature four-year-old. It did give him the opportunity to ponder the fact that even if they didn't know it themselves, there was more than a bit of attraction going on between Yazoo and Vincent. What did he feel about his brother mingling with the enemy – former enemy? Truthfully? Not a whole lot. The guy had saved them, saved their lives, and in some ways they owed him a debt of gratitude. On the other hand, there was this nagging feeling somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach, which he couldn't completely identify. He tried to think back to when he had been himself, the old 'himself', to remember if he had felt it then. The closest thing he could find was – jealousy? He was jealous? Damn.... Jealous of who, Vincent or Yazoo? Yazoo for having found someone to desire, or Vincent for wanting Yazoo? He couldn't decide. He turned over in the bunk to face the wall. He'd just have to sleep on it, as his head was already starting to ache.  
  
XOXOX  
  
Later that evening Vincent and Yazoo returned after having had a look around the ship to find Loz snoring loudly, deep in sleep with a thoughtful expression on his face. Yazoo petted his big brother's hair before walking over to the bunk where Vincent had already sat down. He landed unceremoniously in Vincent's lap, and smiled up at him. He had decided. Mother was gone. Kadaj was gone. Their purpose was gone, and some of their old selves had returned to fill the void instead. He needed a new purpose. And yes, he had just decided. Seducing Vincent would be a damned **nice** purpose. And hopefully a quickly achievable one.  
  
Over the last few days, since the kiss, more and more of his old memories had surfaced. He'd recovered a personality to go with the name he had remembered the more than a week ago. A personality that had been mimicked by the one Hojo had forced on him, just with an added cruel streak. Without that superimposed personality interfering any longer, he had remembered how _nice_ it was to be around other people, and how well he had interacted with them previously. How fun **sex** was. He missed it. And wanted it. Now.  
  
“What're you doing?” Vincent looked down at the form in his lap, limbs spread out all over **his** bunk. A slight scowl settled on his face. Yazoo just smiled as innocently as he could back up at him.  
  
“I think I've forgotten to thank you properly for saving us.” He reached up and grabbed the hem of Vincent's cape, and forcibly yanked him down to his own level. When their faces were only inches apart, he smiled wickedly for a moment, before closing the last of the distance. Their lips brushed together, unexpectedly soft, but with a burning intensity.  
  
Astounded, Vincent let Yazoo lead for a while, until pure lust awoke his baser instincts, the only beast in him he didn't fear at any level. Damned be any doubts he might have had. His gauntlet came up to tangle in Yazoo's hair, tugging less than gently. Yazoo's neck arched back, and he dug his head into the pillow. Vincent's mouth left his, and travelled up the line of his jaw and down his throat, licking, nibbling his way. He buried his face in the nook of Yazoo's neck, and just breathed for a moment. Yazoo still smelled of metal, gunpowder and gun oil, along with something innately **him**. Not what one would term a nice scent, but alluring none the less.   
  
Still with his face planted firmly in that very nice place, Vincent whispered.  
  
“What about him?” Who him was, was clear. Loz.  
  
“He's sleeping. And even if he sees, I really don't mind.” Vincent nearly smiled at that. So Yazoo had a kinky side? It was nice to know. He just hoped Loz was a deep sleeper, and went back to nibbling on Yazoo's throat, drawing long sighs from him.  
  
“Get on with it.” Yazoo's impatience caught up with him and he urged Vincent on.   
  
Vincent's gloved hand loosened from Yazoo's hair to travel back down and tug at his shirt. As it came loose from his trousers, the cold metal met skin, and Yazoo hissed.   
  
“It heats up pretty quickly, just give it a minute.” And true, after a minute the metal had warmed up from the body-heat and only felt appealingly kinky, all sharp edges and rough surfaces. It made Yazoo smile; he though he might know more than one way to put the gauntlet to use on a later date. Now he only wanted to feel, and urged Vincent on with his body.   
  
Vincent tugged at the shirt again, pulling it over Yazoo's head and off. The offending item of clothing sailed through the air, and landed somewhere on the floor. Vincent eyed Yazoo's torso and slender waist. He looked like he would break if one looked at him the wrong way, but he knew there was a lot more power hidden in the lean muscles under the delicate skin than it betrayed. He let the sharp point of a gauntleted finger trace over the outline of ribs, making Yazoo – giggle?   
  
“It tickles,” he excused himself. Vincent chuckled, and moved the hand to another spot, flicking it over a nipple. Yazoo hissed, and smacked Vincent in the back of the head.  
  
“You did that on purpose.”  
  
“Of course I did.” Vincent actually smiled, and chuckled.  
  
“You bastard.” You fucking beautiful bastard, you should smile more often. Yazoo wanted to tell Vincent exactly that, but he had a feeling that would somehow ruin the mood, so he didn't.  
  
“I suppose I am. You still like me.” Yazoo smacked Vincent again, but pulled him down into another kiss. He tugged at Vincent's cape, wanting the piece of fabric out of the way, but he was having problems with the buckles.   
  
“Here.” Vincent sat back up again, and opened the buckles one handed. “Practice makes perfect.”  
  
The cape came off, but Vincent noticed he was sitting on it, it having tangled with both his and Yazoo's feet.   
  
“Get off for a bit, will you?” Vincent pushed at Yazoo's ass, urging him to get up.  
  
Yazoo stood, and Vincent followed, dropping the cape on the floor in the process. Yazoo eyed the leather outfit that had been half hidden underneath, and grinned.  
  
“Kinky.”  
  
“Practical.”  
  
“The leather, yes. All those buckles; kinky. You're like a big, walking, talking birthday present, I just want to unwrap you.” He reached out and pulled Vincent closer again, hands trailing over the many details on Vincent's clothing. “Can I?”  
  
“Go ahead.” Yazoo's eager look pleased Vincent immensely.   
  
Steady hands started working on the buckles one buy one. As soon as he discovered skin, gentle fingers stroked over it, exploring and caressing. The leather peeled away from skin as more and more buckles were opened. In the end Yazoo was able to pull the jacket away from Vincent, leaving him in the same state of half-undress as himself. Cocking his head to the side, he studied Vincent's torso intently. If he had though he himself looked battle-worn at times, he still came nowhere close to Vincent. Scars riddled his skin, lines and bumps everywhere. Some looked like the wound should have killed Vincent. Hojo's work, he supposed. Apparently he and his brothers had gotten away easy, just being mind-raped and genetically altered by the scientist. Vincent's torso looked more like someone who had wielded a scalpel with a vengeance had been let loose to do whatever they pleased to him. It probably wasn't too far from the truth either, considering the things he had learned about the relationship between Hojo and Vincent. The scars didn't deter him though. They just made Vincent even more beautiful in his eyes. Vincent was a survivor. Survivors ... survived. Surviving was good. He had realized that now.  
  
Bending over slightly, he let his tongue run over one of the larger scars, at the same time as his hands wandered down to the fastenings of Vincent's trousers. The bulge underneath his hands told more about Vincent's reaction to his touches than any words could have, and he rubbed over it, putting on just enough pressure to make it even harder. Vincent was breathing harder, sharp, shallow breaths, and his hands came to rest on Yazoo's shoulders, gripping the thin frame.  
  
Yazoo fell to his knees, and opened Vincent's trousers to reveal the skin underneath. As he pulled the leather down, he leaned in and licked a path downward. Vincent's trousers were discarded, and Yazoo smiled at the sight of Vincent naked. There was nothing shy about him, his heated gaze boring into Yazoo where he was standing on his knees, telling him to finish what he'd started, while gentle but insistent hands on his shoulders guided him forward.  
  
Yazoo set about his task willingly, his hands coming up to stroke Vincent's already hard cock with slow, firm strokes. Leaning in he licked over the tip, tasting the salty liquid that had pearled on the head. He teased Vincent with quick, unsatisfying licks for a moment, before taking in the whole head, and moving the tongue across the underside. Vincent flinched, and thrust into Yazoo's mouth, unable to control himself, until Yazoo's hands came to rest on his hips, restricting his movements. Vincent growled, but accepted the wish for control on Yazoo's part.   
  
With control over Vincent's movements, Yazoo started doing just what he wanted, taking in more and more of Vincent's cock, relaxing as well as he could. After a while he was able to take it all in, burying his nose in the dark hair that surrounded Vincent's cock.   
  
A sudden unexpected sound had him pull back and look over to the bunk where his brother had been sleeping. Vincent looked down, saw where Yazoo was looking, and turned to Loz too.   
  
Loz was smiling back at them from the bunk, his hand down his own trousers, doing exactly what it looked like he was doing.   
  
“Please go on,” he chuckled at them. Yazoo looked back up at Vincent, hoping the new turn of things hadn't deterred him, but Vincent only smiled back, and winked.  
  
“You heard Loz, do go on.”   
  
Yazoo laughed, and looked over to his brother again. Then suddenly a bright idea hit him.  
  
“Shall we let him join in?”  
  
Vincent looked back down at him questioningly only for a moment, and then his face split into a wide grin. Oh, Gaia-be-damned, Vincent smiling was too hot for Yazoo's sanity.  
  
Vincent looked over to Loz again. Oh yes, Loz could join in. Because then he could get exactly what he wanted. He waved him over.  
  
Loz smiled in surprise. Yazoo and Vincent had looked so hot together that he's gotten hard just from watching. His hand had automatically found its way to his cock, stroking it even harder. The sound that had slipped from his lips had surprised even to him, and he'd felt disappointed when they stopped. His request for them to continue had been his way to try to save face, and had only hoped they would continue, hopefully not minding him watching. Vincent's invitation came as a surprise, a pleasant one, but still a surprise. He wasn't sure what to think; earlier that evening he'd been wondering if he might be jealous of the two, and now they wanted him to join them? He felt the earlier headache starting to return, and quickly decided that thinking was a bad idea. Whoever was stupid enough to refuse such an opportunity anyway?  
  
He stood and sauntered over to the two other, unbuttoning his shirt on the way, and throwing it away. When he reached their side, he dropped to his knees beside Yazoo, and after a sideways glance and a wicked grin shared with his brother, they simultaneously went back to the task at hand. They alternated on licking and sucking, Vincent's hands tangled in both Loz' short cropped hair and in Yazoo's longer strands. His head had fallen back, and his mouth dropped open. Somewhere in his mind Chaos was growling, wanting out, wanting to join in on the fun. Gaelian was purring, Hellmasker was giggling madly, and Death Gigas ... was oddly silent. Vincent figured these kinds of sensations was a bit out of that particular demon's field of interest. Since most of his demons seemed **that** interesting in what he was feeling, he decided to allow just enough of Chaos to shine through to satisfy the demon. Feeling the rush of power that gave him, he growled and straightening up to look down at the two other men.   
  
“You,” he nearly snarled at Yazoo. “Drop your pants and get on your knees.  
  
Yazoo was more than happy to oblige. He got up from the floor, only to pop the buttons in his trousers and pull the tight leather down his slim legs. For a moment he looked like he was going to tip over when one of his legs caught in the fabric, but he managed to keep on his feet. Well, only until he deliberately got back down on his knees, leaned forward and placed his hands on the floor. Looking back over his shoulder, he smiled wickedly.  
  
“Now what?”  
  
“Now your brother and I will get naked too, and then I will fuck you. And he me. But first, you prepare yourself. I want to watch.” Eyes boring into Yazoo's naked form, Vincent's hands guided Loz to pull down his trousers completely. He stepped out of them, and helped Loz to his feet, turning him to face Yazoo too.  
  
Yazoo's right hand had come up between his legs to fondle himself, his eyes closing, and his head dropping low to rest on his left forearm on the floor. He was stroking his cock firmly, until his hand moved further down. He stroked his balls briefly in the passing, fingers teasing over sensitive skin, before continuing to trace over his opening. One digit dipped in past the muscle for a short moment, before teasing over it again. Yazoo turned his head to face Vincent again.  
  
“Got any lube?”   
  
Vincent picked up his trousers from the floor, and pulled something from a pocket. Tossing it over to Yazoo, he leaned into Loz, appreciating the warmth radiating from the broad frame. When Yazoo popped the top of the small bottle, and slicked up his fingers, Vincent half turned to Loz.  
  
“Have you seen your brother like this before? So wanton, so luscious? Isn't he beautiful?” Loz was staring wide-eyed at Yazoo preparing himself, and Vincent could feel his dick growing even harder against his own back. It was all the answer he needed.  
  
“Would you like to see me do that? Or do it to me?” Loz' fingers on Vincent's naked hips dug into the skin, and Vincent grinned. Oh, yes, he felt more wanted then and there than he had ever before. So he sauntered over to Yazoo, and dropped to his knees behind him. Leaning over the smaller form, he grabbed the bottle Yazoo was still holding, and poured a fair amount into his own hand, before tossing it to Loz.   
  
“Come. Take me. Take me as I take him.” Vincent bent over Yazoo again, and whispered in his ear.  
  
“Ready?” He placed his cock close to Yazoo's opening, rubbing it over the slick skin. Yazoo mewled and arched up against him, more than ready.  
  
As Vincent slid into Yazoo's tight heat, he let out a sharp breath as he felt Loz close up on him from behind. He slipped a hand around Yazoo's waist and pulled him close, as he turned his head to watch Loz. He was sliding up behind Vincent, a slightly confused look on his face. No, not confused. Perplexed and slightly dazed. Like he wasn't sure what was reality any longer.  
  
Vincent smiled at him, and in a very uncharacteristic move he wiggled his ass invitingly and chuckled as Loz almost leapt forward and grabbed him.   
  
“Fuck me. Now.” Vincent was sure of what he wanted, and he was having it now. Pain didn't matter, neither did anything else. Just pleasure. Just being fucked.  
  
Loz slicked up quickly, still having the presence of mind to run a slick finger over Vincent's opening, pushing in gently. If he was in too much rush to get a proper preparation, he would at least see to it that everything was well-lubed.   
  
Vincent hissed under the cold touch, but waited almost patiently.   
  
Loz placed the head of his cock to Vincent's opening, and pushed in carefully. The slender body under him stiffened for a moment, growling, but suddenly pushed back. As he did, he apparently pulled nearly out of Yazoo, making him moan. As Loz pulled out, and pushed back in again, the motion travelled forward, and Vincent pushed into Yazoo again. The hand Vincent had wrapped around Yazoo's waist travelled down and found his hard cock. He encircled it in a firm grip, so that Yazoo pushed in to it with every thrust. Together they moved, no time for intimacy or real closeness, just for chasing pleasure. Vincent had closed his eyes, disconnected from all but the pangs of lust running up his spine, over his skin, through his veins.  
  
Yazoo had collapsed, face grinding against the rough wooden planking of the floor, nails digging, scraping for hold, tearing up splinters under the constant onslaught of sensation. He was pushing back, arching into Vincent, always wanting more.  
  
Loz stared in awe at the two men in front of him, his brother nearly splayed out on the floor, their saviour sandwiched between them, senseless in lust. He himself was close to weeping at the feeling of Vincent's heat around him, it felt **so** wonderful. Tight, warm, slick, squeezing down on his cock with every push into the pliant, but strong body.   
  
The wrongness of it all felt amazing to the trio. Loz and Yazoo weren't brothers by blood, but they regarded each other as such, and Vincent ... Vincent was supposed to be the enemy, but had saved their lives. It was all so illicit. So wrong. So deliciously wonderful. So they moved together, slow, languid movements, touching, feeling, wanting.  
  
A tremor ran through Vincent as Loz hit just the right spot, and his hand clamped harder around Yazoo's cock, making him whimper and shake, clawing even harder at the floor. Yazoo's fingers would hurt in the morning, but he couldn't care less. He needed the slight pain to ground himself, to not completely surrender to bliss, to forget everything and anything about who he was. When Vincent's gauntlet came to rest on his hip, digging into sensitive skin, he screamed. Not in pain, not in pleasure, just in emotion. He hadn't felt that alive since before ... since before Hojo really. Not even then. He knew now that he had been too young to really appreciate the corporal pleasures back then. This was the first time that he let someone fuck him into the ground voluntarily, and he loved it. Loved it so much in fact that he could have stayed wrapped up in that moment forever. But all perfect moments must come to an end, and as Vincent pounded into him, pleasure started to build in the pit of his stomach, rising, threatening to overtake him. As it burst forth, sending needles of pleasure throughout his body, his head snapped back, and he screamed again, this time in pure pleasure. His vision went black, and he collapsed to the floor, panting hard.   
  
As Yazoo fell, Vincent lost his grip on him, and fell forward slightly, trying to find some support without landing on the prone form, without succeeding. Chuckling slightly he pushed back hard against Loz, making him lose his balance and stumble backwards. Vincent turned around and sat down on the floor.   
  
“Come here, Loz.” He waved Loz back to where he was sitting, As he walked over to him, Vincent leaned back on his elbows, spreading his legs again. “Fuck me.”  
  
As the strong muscled form of Loz leaned over him again, Vincent dropped back down on the floor, lifting his arms to pull the other man closer. As he could feel him enter him again, he moaned loudly, making Yazoo chuckle from where he was lying on the floor. He had turned to watch the two others, resting languidly while watching them intently, with a smile on his face. Vincent decided to put on a good show, using his long lean limbs as well as he could. He pulled Loz into himself, grinding up against him with his head tossed back, moaning and writhing under the other man's intent touches.  
  
In the circle of Vincent's arms Loz felt like he had found home again, safe like all those years ago, with someone fragile in his arms that he should protect. Vincent might be decades older than him, but there was something fragile about him, something broken. Loz just wanted to hold him like that forever, but something in the back of his mind was telling him that Vincent was already Yazoo's, not his. He looked over to his brother noting the wide smile on his face. There was no jealousy in his eyes, just a wicked glimmer. Loz had forgotten, Yazoo had always been the best of them at sharing, whatever it was. Maybe, at least for that night he might just revel in the pleasure that was Vincent, without having to think about the next day. He closed his eyes as he drove even deeper into Vincent's heat, relishing the willing body beneath him. Pushing in and pulling out, he drove them both on towards the peak, closer and closer with every sharp thrust, with every slide of a hand over skin, with every scratch of nails or a clawed hand.  
  
Vincent basked in the intensity of Loz' fucking, in the warmth of his embrace, enjoying the opportunity to let go completely and to be at someone else's mercy. When Loz' hand came to rest between them, adding friction to Vincent's cock, he started pushing back with every thrust, clawing at Loz' back with both glove and hand. The back of his head connected violently with the floor, as he threw his head back in rapture, making him see stars. He drew his lower lip in between his teeth and bit down on it. The pain tinting the pleasure coursing through him amplified it, made it so much more intense, and finally pushed him over the edge. He threw his head back again, as his body shuddered violently, and his face drew together in a grimace of pleasure.   
  
As Vincent's inner muscles clamped down on his cock, and he moaned and writhed under him, Loz let go of all inhibitions, and thrust into the pliant body sharply several times in a row, chasing his own orgasm, and catching up with it quickly. As it ripped through him, he fell forward over the other man, burring his face in the nook of Vincent's neck, breathing rapidly and shallow. In the end he rolled over, and landed on the floor between Yazoo and Vincent. All three were struggling for their breath, but calmed down in short while.   
  
Nobody wanted to speak, but to some degree all had the same thoughts spinning around in their minds. What did this make them? Loz was the one wondering the most. He felt like he was the outsider, since the attraction between Yazoo and Vincent had been there all the way from the start.  
  
Suddenly Vincent sat up, and got to his feet. He walked over to a bunk, and collected all the blankets he could find there, and walked back over to the other two. He climbed over Loz, and dumped down between them, spreading the blankets over them. Laying back down, he pulled both brothers close, and kissed both their foreheads. In Loz' ear he whispered a 'don't worry, sleep on it'. He had seen the uneasiness in Loz' eyes, and didn't want him to do exactly that, worry. It would benefit them all just to sleep on it and talk it over the next day.   
  
Even so, one thing he knew for sure. He didn't want Yazoo because he looked like Sephiroth, or any other reasons that might threaten his sanity if he thought too hard about them. He wanted Yazoo purely because he was Yazoo; hot, self-assured and arrogant. And he also wanted Loz. The reasoning behind that was a bit more fuzzy, but it didn't matter. Not at all.  
  
XOXOX  
  
The next morning all three were oddly silent as they went to get breakfast. Looks were exchanged, slightly worried, but not exceedingly so. All three were awaiting, considering, thinking. Yazoo was half-smiling, still feeling the aftermath of a nice orgasm, not too worried about anything. He wanted Vincent, and knew that his brother did too, and he was more than happy to share. He just hoped Vincent would accept being shared. Loz was a bit more worried, fearing that he would be left out of the picture by the other two.  
  
Vincent was deliberating something and in the end he reached a conclusion. If the brothers didn't mind, he'd like them both to keep him company. In that way.   
  
Later that evening they ended up sharing a bottle of liquor over a table, all eyes shining bright with intoxication. Nobody wanted to start, but they all knew they needed to talk. In the end it was Loz that mustered up the courage to begin.   
  
“I ... I was wondering. Why did you let me join in?” He stared at his brother first, then at Vincent, the seriousness of the question apparent in his eyes.  
  
“Why not?” Yazoo was the first to answer. “You're my brother. Or well, you aren't but you're as close to me as one. Why shouldn't I share something as good as this with you? In addition, we only have each other now. I need to take care of my big brother.”  
  
As Loz looked to Vincent to see if he would add something, he smiled.  
  
“You could give me something I think Yazoo would prefer not to.” He turned the smile to Yazoo, who grinned wickedly back.  
  
“ **So** true.”  
  
“Will I be able to join in ... some other time?” The glance exchanged between Vincent and Yazoo was close to electric. An affirmation sounded from them both the same time.  
  
“I'll even let you play with him alone once in a while. But I might want to watch once in a while.” Yazoo snickered behind his hand, as Vincent blushed slightly.   
  
Loz leaned back in his chair, a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
“Sounds good. Well, then that's settled. We share, no strings attached, right?” The two other sounded their agreement, as the latter part had been intrinsic to their dealings all along. Vincent would stay for as long as he could, but no longer.  
  
“Now there's only finding a place for you two to settle left. I'll stay for as long as possible, but I'll probably have to go back to the Midgar area sometime in the future.” Vincent frowned. “I still have unfinished business there....”  
  
Yazoo smiled at him.   
  
“You do what you need to do, you owe us nothing. We owe you. Stay with us for as long as you want, but don't let us hinder you in any way. We'll settle somewhere nobody knows us. Right, Loz?”  
  
Loz nodded, though a bit sullenly. It was nice having someone around that at least **seemed** a bit more composed than he and Yazoo, but from what he had learned about Vincent over the past weeks, the man was just as screwed up as them, and probably had more demons, literally, to deal with than the two of them combined.   
  
“Just gives us a heads up before you leave, will ya?”  
  
“I will.”  
  
Silence settled over the three men as the evening progressed. Now that that particular issue had been resolved, they saw no reason for wasting their words; each had his own tumultuous mind to deal with, and spending the night in the company of just a bottle of nice spirits was a great way to untangle some of the knots. If Gaia graced them with it, they would have more than enough time over the next weeks and months to talk, all three of them.  
  
xxxENDxxx


End file.
